After
by phoenix's shadow
Summary: This is a project I had to do last year for school so that was grade nine, it was a ‘what happened after the book?’


Hey people!

This is a project I had to do last year for school so that was grade nine, it was a 'what happened after the book?' so I did the essay and then a few months ago when I found the paper again I'm all like I could post this on my fan fiction account so I did!

And so, on with the show!

**After**

_Boy, everything's been different since that day we beat the 'scos' in the rumble and when Johnny and Dally died. Things changed, but not over night things changed slowly like the 'scos' being nice to us 'greasers' at first some of us thought they were being nice to us to get us into a false sense of security or something. They stayed nice and that was…well nice. I stayed at school and worked my butt off. Darry wouldn't have it any other way. We made up and now we're close, not as close as Sodapop and I are, but still close. I stayed on the track team as well, I got a scholarship, and when to university. I'm the only one from the gang that when that far with their schooling, I became a teacher. The others thought in was a joke for the longest time, until I went to a school for a job with my suit and tie. My first day came, my first real class and the staff and some students said I did fine, that I was great even; apparently, I'm a natural or something._

_Cherry Valance and I started to date a few years after Bob was killed. We were going to get married, but she got sick, sick, then one day she fell asleep and never woke up. I moved on after god knows how long. I think I feel what she felt when Bob died. Two years later, I found my wife Samantha James. We met one night when she was walking to the store I was going to my car and we crashed into each other, our things fell to the ground and she was saying "sorry" over and over, I told her it was fine that I wasn't looking were I was going. Our hands touched as we both reach for my book, our eyes met and click, sparks whatever you want to call it we were almost inseparable after that. Life for me was good, with my teaching a job I love, my ever-lovely wife as well as being a daddy, yes a daddy. One night I came home from work and she was sitting on the sofa staring at nothing, the first thought that when though my mind was 'what was wrong?'. she turned to look at me and said "have a nice day at work mister daddy?" like it was what she told me after work everyday, it took a moment for it to sink in "I'm goanna be a daddy!" I remember saying that so many time, we squealed and jumped, and nine months later she when into labour. I missed Soda's weeding that day, but I have a beautiful son, yes a son, he has dark eyes and a mop of dark hair on his head that won't ever fall flat, we named him "Johnny 'Cake' Curtis"_

_Life's great I still teach while Sam stays home with the twins Sarah and Danny they have blue green eyes with dark brown hair they're five years younger then Johnny. Hr started school a few months before the twins were born and he has become somewhat of a prankster, even thought I don't know that._

_Yes, life is great._

_Ponyboy Curtis_

_-----Break------_

**When Ponyboy when away to school I when back to high school and got that degree and kept my job as a mechanic. I had gotten an apartment close to Darry and the gang. I worked hard for the next few years getting more money, with bonuses and then I found out Sandy and her father had moved back to town. I asked her father if I could marry his daughter he almost said no at first I think until he saw the look Sandy was giving me, she was glowing, he thought after seeing this that I was the one that would make his baby girl happy. He told me yes he said that he didn't want to let go but if it was me that would make her happy then it was me she was getting, and for that I'm grateful.**

**My life is good I have Sandy and her cat, she likes cats the cat's name is Coca. We were together a year before we married, and gosh was she so pretty that day in her white dress. I was upset that Ponyboy wasn't there, everyone else made it well except Two-Bit, but he had a meeting out of town and couldn't make it. Then he phoned and said that he had a baby boy "Johnny 'Cake' Curtis" so we let him off the hook and I had to tell the guys that they couldn't go and beat up "Mr. Teach." for missing my wedding they didn't miss his but they thought it was fair.**

**After so doing a good job for so long I got promoted to manager that was good I got better pay and hours. With this promotion I got to spend more time with Sand, we were trying to have a baby but we couldn't, so we when to a doctor, the doc said that it was lower then a five percent chance that we would ever have a baby, something was wrong with both of us. Sandy cry so long and hard for the next few weeks, I asked if she wanted to adopped but she told me that she wanted her flash and blood baby, if it wasn't her own she didn't want it.**

**One day I came home from work worried about Sandy, I found her in a chair reading she looked at me and smiled then went back to her book. We're doing fine Sandy and I as well as Coca and Ribbon.**

**Sodapop Curtis.**

_-----Break------_

( I was in a mood when I wrote this one and never changed it.)

"There was a boy that loved to fly lalala! But I can't tell you why lalala! Just go and fly with your wax wing----who the are you?

I'm Sammy!

Yup!

Why are you here, not that I don't like you company, but who are you looking for?

Ralf?

Oh he's lying under that stone over there!

Sad though his accident was messy he wont ever come out of that box!

Glad that I could have helped ya'!

(he's dead if you didn't know. Sammy was a ghost!)

_-----Break------_

Ponyboy went away to school, I'm proud of him for doing that, he became a teacher never thought that any of us would do that, but Ponyboy did like his book. Soda, he went back to school that took guts, and now he has a good job and a good girl same with Ponyboy.

One day Bill, I guy I worked with over heard Soda and I talking about how I could go to collage now that he and Ponyboy are adult now and could pay for them self's, but I had said that they were still in school and they didn't really have a good job yet, so I would stay where I was so that they could come and have a place to crash. After a bit more Bill came out of his hiding place and told me that I should go to school and get out of this place, yeah see Bill was an old guy and he didn't finish school and I guess he wanted me to do it for him, and after being ganged up on by the gang and the guys at work I went to school.

It took me a long time to find work but I did, and even pay as well. Work was fine, life was fine, kept in touch with the guys, everything was fine. Then one day I got an invitation to a wedding, but not just any wedding Ponyboy's wedding I didn't know who this girl was, yeah Ponyboy mentioned seeing some girl but I didn't know it was this serious. I went to the wedding everybody did just to see who was this girl, when we did it was, wow. She's cute, dark wavy hair, deep blue eyes, she had a grace about her , until she fell tripped over her own dress twice, she was ok for my baby brother. Then Sodapop married Sandy everyone was there except Ponyboy, while the guys were trying to figure out the best way to kill him was Soda got a call, I heard him laugh as he said good bye and hung up the phone, he told us that Pony was now a father of one "Johnny 'Cake' Curtis" we let him off the hook then.

My life is good I have my work, friends and family yeah my life's good.

Darrel Curtis

_-----Break------_

_**Well my life is ok I dropped to 'Two-bit' from my name and am Kenith once more, no one knew that was my name. I finished high school and did a few year in collage, I work in an office, my pay is alright and my hours are fine. I go to see the guys almost everyday if I can, and I was seeing this girl from the office three floors down. Her name is Sarah Jones, she has short read 'ever-which-way' hair she hates it but this is just some thing that makes her, her. Her eyes are a bright green, and she thinks I'm funny, wonder why?**_

_**We met at a Christmas office party, we started talking then someone found us in a closet making out, we were a couple from that moment on. It was great for a while we broke up then made up the next day so may time, I can't even remember. We were and married (we got married on a business trip) and we had a baby on the way, I don't think any one would have thought I would get this far in life me Kenith 'Two-bit' Mathews.**_

_**Our baby was still born, she was dead. Sarah was devastated I mean wouldn't you be? We didn't know what to do 'cause Sarah was distracted at work she was fired from the office. That was bad, and she couldn't find work for a while, and she blamed me for everything, I let her. She asked for a divorce, I gave I to her, we weren't even talking below screams any more.**_

_**I moved out and found a place it's a small apartment; I'm still at the same place at work, I've been with different girls, but I wasn't anything serious. I heard Ponyboy got married I could make it because of a trip for work. I did go to Sodapop's though, I was my idea to beat the stuffing out of Pony for missing his brother big day, but Soda told us about Pony's baby boy I had a flash of my baby girl, I never did tell the guys about her, hurts to much. My life's okay right now I have a girl, Beth. I don't know where we will go but whatever happens, happens**_

_**Kenith Mathews.**_

_-----Break------_

And that's a rap!

Hope you liked this I got a 48/50 on it, I think it was cuz of the Ralf part and some grammar/spelling mistakes so I know my teacher liked it, but tell me what you think! And that park at the end of Sodas is that Sandy got another cat.


End file.
